Bella's secret
by H.M.T.H
Summary: Bella comes to Forks with a secret. She's a mermaid. If just one drop a water touches her skin she turns into a mermaid. What happens when she meets the very much vampire Cullens in the wettest place in the U.S continental?
1. First Sight

**So I decided to rewrite it. Once I finish a chapter I will replace the old one. I'll keep the chapters up but the most likely won't go with the new ones. So, people who just started this story read this chapter and don't continue wait until next update. Sorry to be confusing but I want to keep the chapters up so if you need to reread because you don't remember what has happened…yeah it been forever since that last update. **

**Disclaimer: Just saying this once I do not own Twilight, H20 Just Add Water or any characters. Any songs, movies ect also go to their respectful owner. (!) This means check the bottom for a side note about a change to the story.**

Bella's Point of View

You think after the years I listened to it I would get use to the sound of my alarm clock, but the high shrill sound still makes me fall of my bed. Except this isn't my bed…. It's at that moment I realize I'm no longer in Phoenix. I now live with my father Charlie in Forks Washington, a place where it rains 29 days out of the 31 in a month.

That wouldn't be a problem for a normal girl, but I'm not one. My name is Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella, I'm seventeen years old and a junior in high school. And I'm a mermaid. Okay so you're probably thinking 'is there something wrong with this girl' but it's true. My two best friends, Rikki and Cleo, (!) and I are mermaids. Yes, mermaids as in grow a tail mermaids.

It happened about two years ago.

"_It's like some kind of volcano." I say as I stare at the blue water that's directly under the whole on top. "It's not going to erupt is it?" Cleo asked nervously._

That's where it happened. Maco Island. A place where magic happens. "Bella your going to be late!" Charlie yells right before I hear the door slam as he leaves for work. Breaking out of my memory haze I jump up and look out the window. I can't help but let the groan escape me as I see the drizzle and gray clouds. If I get even a little wet I'll be exposed and taken to be dissected.

With a sigh I get ready. I put on three pairs of socks, rain boots, two hoodies under a rain jacket. Under my hoodies I also have a long sleeved shirt. I have sweat pants on under my jeans and as I stare at myself in the mirror I realize how strange I look. I shake my head. I rather people stare because of this than because of a tail.

I grab four pairs of gloves and my school bag before putting on all the hoods and open the umbrella.

Here we go…..

I safely get to school early and, after a long spiel from the office (and strange looks at my outfit) I go to my locker and carefully peel off my rain jacket and one pair of gloves, praying that they'll dry and put them in with my umbrella. As if on cue the bell rang.

I can't help the internal sigh as I head off to English.

**LUNCH **

After long hours I follow a chatty girl, whose name I have forgotten, into the cafeteria. She introduces me to a bunch of friendly people, besides one blonde who just glares. It wasn't until then that I noticed them.

They were all beautiful. They weren't talking like everyone else. There were five of them. Two stunning girls and the most handsome of guys. The smallest one gets up and throws an untouched tray of food into the garbage and glides out of the room faster than what I believed was possible.

My neighbor, Jessica who's name I just remembered, told be they were the Cullens and Hales. Supposedly the strangest people in all of Forks. I couldn't help my first thought be stranger than a fish? I really have to stop hanging out with Rikki alone. Rikki is the sarcastic one in our little weird group. Her and I bump heads a lot and poor Cleo is the peacemaker.

As I try and focus on what's going on the bell rings. I glance at my program before heading off to Biology. After a long conversation with the teacher I head over to my seat, next to the red haired Cullen. He stiffens as I sit down and I can't help but wonder what his problem is. After a few minutes of silence he startles me by talking. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." I can't help but stare for a minute. "Your Bella?" I blink a few times. "How do you know my name?" He furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "I believe everyone in Forks does." I shake my head.(!)

"You called me Bella." "Do you prefer Isabella?" Is his response. "No, it's just Char-my dad was calling me Isabella to everyone so I have to correct them."

"Oh." He dismisses it and stops talking for awhile. "So, why did you move here?" He asks, which is weird because no one has asked me straight out. Either way I find myself answering. I explain how my mother married Phil and he's always on the road and my mother has to stay with me. "So, she sent you here." He guesses. "No, no I sent myself." He looks shocked at that. Before I know it the period has ended but I didn't even notice the teacher walked in. The day flew by and as I lay in bed unable to sleep with the rain echoing on the roof all I could think about was Edward Cullen. There's something strange about him and his family. My last thought before I went to bed was "I'm going to find out what."

**1. No Emma. Bella is going to take Emma's spot. Though, she has Bella has Cleo's power (to manipulate water and make win) and Cleo has Emma's power (to freeze water and make rain/snow/hail)**

**2. So, in this story the Cullens are completely hostile to Bella. Edward is nice on the first day and Rosalie warms up to her. **


	2. Fir

**Okay, let's meet the Cullens!! : ) !!!!!!!!!**

Bpov

After, a two minute drive I easily made my way into Forks High. I quickly got out of my old truck, that for whatever reason I loved and practically (Well my kind of run that I can do without falling) so I don't get wet.

Everyone was staring at me like I was a mermaid. PSH. Teenagers these days with their imaginations'.

I walked in a saw a woman with red hair, and according to her name tag she's Miss. Cope.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. The new student." Her eyes sparked up with recognition. "Yes. The chief's daughter. Here is your timetable and a map of the school, oh and also please get this signed by all your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day. Have a nice day."

"Thank you, I will" I lied.

Before I knew it was lunch. I had met a girl in Spanish but I forgot her name and of course that brought on guilt. She offered me a seat at her table, with a bunch of her friends.

I sat down next to her and another girl I met earlier, Angela, I think. I smiled at her. Unlike the chatty girl that sat beside me, she seemed to me very similar to myself, you know besides the whole being a fish thing, but you know what I mean. "Guys this is Bella, Bella this is Mike, Tyler, Eric, Ben, Lauren, and Angela."

I gave them a timid smile.

Lauren just glared at me. "Why is that here?" She asked disgust covering her voice. "Lauren!" Angela screeched, appalled. I looked down, anger overpowering me. I'm usually not a violent person, but I guess Rikki is rubbing off me because without noticing it my hands curled up into fists. Out of nowhere her water bottle exploded. She screamed so loud. "IT'S BURNING!" She screeched. Oops guess it got so warm that it busted out of the bottle.

After the water was cleaned up and everyone stops looking in our way,( besides the regular staring at the new kid I begun to feel accustomed to) we began talking about random stuff, while Lauren continued glaring at me. Eventually my eyes made my way to _them._

_(__**Bold**__ is twilight quotes that I don't own) _

**They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention. They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.**

**The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden; gently waving to The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction the middle of her back. And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me.**

**They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes — purplish, bruise like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, and angular.**

**But all this is not why I couldn't look away. I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful — maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze haired boy.**

**They were all looking away — away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray — unopened soda, unbitten apple — and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible.**

My neighbor (who I figured out her name was Jessica) told me about them, the Cullens.

There was something strange about them, as if they weren't human, and I can't say that isn't possible, since I'm not human, completely. But there is more, it's like, they are completely different. I had a feeling that I was supposed to be afraid, but I wasn't.

The bell rang and I went to my next, Biology. I had to sit next to Edward Cullen. _(He isn't going to be hostile) _ He looked at me and smiled a crooked smile that made my heart stutter.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, your Bella." He said no question in it. "H-how did you know my name?" I stutter. "I think everybody knows your name." He seemed confused, curious and I think I detected some frustration? "No, you called me Bella." "Do you rather Isabella?" Confusion completely covering his voice.

"No, that's not it, it's just I think Ch-my dad called me Isabella be hide my back, so everybody calls me that until I correct them." I responded. "Oh he dismissed it. We talked, about my family and why I moved here. It was weird nobody just straight out asked me that.

By the time I got home, cooked dinner, had dinner, watched a stupid sitcom with Charlie, showered, did my homework, called the gang, talked for a hour, did the laundry, and laid down in bed my two thoughts that surrounded my head were "What are the Cullens?" and "I'm defiantly going to find out, sooner or later." And I soon fell asleep after.

**1,100 words exactly without A/N's. Review. I hope Bella isn't OOC. **


	3. Water indicent

**1 review? Is this a bad story should I stop I know I sound spoilt, but really only one? By the way Edward still left, but he just knew how not to be hostile in the last chapter. He didn't leave to leave forever he just wanted a week to hunt before he went to school. **

Bpov

He was out all week

But today when I saw he was here I was shocked. I'm walking to biology with Eric. Out of nowhere Mike came from the rain "How you liken the rain Arizona?" He asked pouring water all from his jacket on me. Uh oh.

**Oh cliffy. Review, follow the lines**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

___**I'm just kidding.**_

"Uhm I'll be right back." I ran to the bathroom, avoiding the stares I was getting, I still have five minutes until the bell rings. I ran right into a stall, no one was in the bathroom but I don't want to be on the floor with a tail, if someone walked in. Luckily the stalls are huge and there were no space between the doors/walls and the stall doors. They even go up to the ceiling, so if your door gets jammed you're out of luck, but for me it was great, no one walking by can see my tail. Even after almost two years I can't get used to _my_ tail.

Alright back to the situation. I have to wait until I am completely dry before leaving the room and I only have three minutes. Great, I wish Rikki was here she could just hear me up. Sigh. I miss my friends.

Okay I have a towel in my book bag, I always bring one. I just have to dry my hair, which should be easy, I'm not that wet.

When I about half done I heard a knock on the door. "Bella? It's Angela is everything okay?" Shoot, think of a lie. "Yeah, I just…..got cramps if you know what I mean." My face heated up. Why did I say that? She laughed. "Oh okay I just wanted to make sure you're okay. The bell is going to ring in two minutes. As she said that I got my legs back.

Thank God. I washed my hands and walked back to biology with Angela. Once I walked in Mike practically ran up to me. "I'm sorry if I offended you." I laughed. "Don't worry Mike uhm my stomach just hurts a little bit." I reassured him. He opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang. Mr. Banner walked to his seat. "In your seats everyone." Everyone groaned at the thought of learning. Oh no, Edward Cullen is back, I forgot for a minute.

I slowly made my way to my seat. Mr. Banner set everyone up for an experiment. "Ladies first partner." _He _said in a velvety voice. That brought me to the thought that he wasn't human, I wouldn't have even thought that if I still didn't believe it magical things.

We went back and forth with the microscope, until we were done with the entire experiment.

**Short sorry.**


	4. TalkingEdwardvanbad

**Okay so I'm going to it that Cleo is going to come into the story and have the power to turn things into slime. I just don't see Bella with the slime power so I'll just switch the characters a little bit, which is kind of funny because in the show the Bella has slime, anyway Cleo was there since the start and is dating Lewis. Okay? Is that too confusing? Should I keep it the way it was?**

Bpov

It was iced all over. Great, not going to help the whole clumsy thing. I remember yesterday Cleo and Emma flipped out. Lewis, Zane, Ash, and Rikki the mellow ones understood that it wasn't my fault even though I know Cleo knew it Emma took a while to think about hard enough to realize. I wasn't hurt by her actions I understand it's just her personality.

_Flashback_

_I went to La Push "First Beach" nobody was there because of the snow. I quickly ran into the water and took off to Maco Island, even though its over a thousand miles away when I use which Rikki likes to call " super fish speed"( I swear I wonder about her sometimes ) I made it there by ten to fifth teen minutes. _

_Once I got there the rest of the gang was there. "Hey Bella!" They said in unison. "Well that was creepy. Anyway, I had the worst day." I really didn't want to say anything but we try and tell each other __everything__. Well try. "Some kid poured rain water on me and I ran into the bathroom 'till I dried it was horrible I wished Rikki was there it wouldn't have been so bad if she was."_

"_WHAT?! I can't believe you. Do you know what would have happened if you haven't made it to the bathroom on time? I can't believe you weren't more careful! "I didn't take anything to heart; I know she was just ranting._

_After a little bit of help from the rest of the gang Emma apologized. _

"_You just got to be a little more careful Bella, but we know it's not your fault." Cleo finally said something. _

_Unfortunately, my phone rang telling me it's time to leave before Charlie got suspicious. I bid them all a goodbye and left._

_End of flashback. _

As I drove to school I felt as if my truck was driving so easily, which I really didn't expect. When I got out of my truck, I saw snow chains; I felt a huge welt of emotion. Charlie must have gotten up early to put them on for me. I heard a screeching noise and looked up to see Edward Cullen's horror stricken face.

A truck came about to hit me. I could easily use wind and stop the truck but that can expose my friends and I am not going to ruin their lives for mine. All of a sudden I hit my head on the floor. Edward Cullen somehow stopped the truck with his bare hand. I remember when I thought he wasn't human, now I'm sure he is not. Most defiantly not human.

**Yeah short but I'm going to defiantly going to write tomorrow. Early as I can my family always loves to steal the computer from me. : ( Well I now found out that fan fiction isn't letting me sign on so this chapter instead of being posted at 11:00 it will be first thing tomorrow.(1/ 9)Sorry. **


	5. Beach trip part one

**Wow only two reviews, now I hate to say this but this is my story that I had been paying the most attention to, I'm neglecting my other stories (sorry) but maybe I should focus on some other one if no as many people like it. **

Bpov

The traitor told the ambulance that I hit my head. I tried talking to him, but he refused to tell me. I'm sure that he's not human especially since he was all defensive. But what am I supposed to say? What if I'm wrong? Well that would be awkward, well more than it is already. He hasn't spoken to me in a month.

Today all of the juniors and senior students were going to the beach. Now I know that sound unbelievable, but today is actually for whatever completely strange reason eighty (Sarcastic "Omfg") degrees out. No not sunny, but hot enough for everyone to wear swimsuits and go swimming, IN FORKS! I wasn't going to go but Charlie is making me go.

Everybody is going even the Cullens are going.

I'm so scared there is a really big chance I'm going to get wet and the gang of course trusts me. I one time I wanted them not to, they do. I was hoping they give me some tantrum advice to use against Charlie.

Right now I'm stepping out of my truck and grabbed the plastic bag with two towels and the one blue striped bikini that I took with me, just in case. We aren't allowed to wear our swimsuits in school. I'm wearing a short sleeved white tee-shirt, and green shorts. Everyone seems to be wearing about the same thing. I looked over at the Cullens. They look like they belong to Beverly Hills, with their tank tops (the girls) short-sleeved shirt (the boys), shorts and sunglasses.

I had to look away.

Were all supposed to report to their first period class for attendance. Then twenty minutes before bell we are supposed to go out front to wait for the buses. With the small population at Forks High we only needed three buses. One for seniors and two for the juniors (which had the most students).

The teacher decided not to trust us in alphabetical order and I ended up sitting next to Alice Cullen. How you ask. Well my luck granted me the teacher that decided to sit us last student on the list, first student on the list, second to last student on the list, second student on the list. And on and on.

So, I have Alice Cullen next to me and Edward Cullen behind me. Great.

"Hi! I'm Alice." Well she seems friendlier than her brother. I swear I heard a growl behind me. "Hi, I'm Bella."I say in a nice voice. Throughout the ride to Fork's Beach we talked about a lot of things. She seemed to get completely offended and flabbergasted** (Yes, a real word people)** when I said I didn't like shopping, well hated it.

She promised me she'd take me shopping. "Yeah that would be the day was my reply.

We pulled up to my Hell. The beach, oh joy. I prayed to God, because boy am I going to need him.

**Review.**


	6. Beach Trip part two

So, Angel said I wonder what's gonna happen when they find out each other's secret and my first thought was " so do I" but then I realized that I'm the author LOL! Great progress on the reviews: )

Bpov

"Okay guy! We are going to go change in the CORRECT rooms, meaning boys in the boys' changing room, not the girls. Understand?" Everyone chuckled except me because I'm completely nervous going over the possible outcomes that end going into "fish form" (Another one of Rikki's sayings) in front of everybody. Ugh the one thing that I didn't expect from Forks a beach trip.

I ran out with everyone else, and changed into my bikini. I put on my shirt and shorts over it. I looked at the mirror, my top was see through with my bikini. This is going to be a long day we don't leave until nine at night. I walk out of the changing room and see everyone either swimming or running around in the sand. Oh and some girls are tanning in the non-existent sun, well that's not weird.

Let's Do This was blasting through the speakers. Mike came running up to me, wet. I instantly took two steps back; he obviously just came out the water.

"Hey Bella! Coming into the water?!" I imagined him as a golden receiver. Sorry Mike fish don't like dogs. Dang, I been hanging out with Rikki too much. "Uhm, no I don't swim." I said shyly. "Really? But I thought everyone swam there. "Stereotype." Which is true, Cleo wouldn't even touch water unless it was bath water until we became…fishified. Okay I really need to stop hanging out with Rikki.

"Oh. Well I'll hang with you if you like." He said. Wow that was nice. "No thanks Mike go hang out with your friends." I smiled at him. "You sure?" "Completely." I smiled and waved at him as he ran back into the water.

I laid my towel on ground and laid down on it, as G.N.O. started to play. One of the Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus songs I actually like.

"BELLA!" I jumped up to see a pixie on crack **(I know O.O.C. but I couldn't resist.) **jumping up and down next to me. "Wow, Alice where's the fire?"She glared at me, but then smiled. "Come on, I want you to hang out with me and my family."

"Uhm, okay I guess my say doesn't matter anyway." I said kind of scared of what Edward's reaction

She laughed and pulled me up. Wow she's strong especially for someone her size. Hot and Cold started to play; I wish they play some Debussy but what teenager besides me listens to that.

She brought me over to her family with everybody starring at us, not a lot of people hang out with the Cullens okay, no one hangs out with the Cullens.

After what seems like forever we made it to where the rest of the Cullens were sitting. "Guys this is Bella! Bella this is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and you know Edward." She giggled when she said I know Edward. I raised my eyebrows at her, but said nothing. Rosalie kept glaring at me and I looked down, not without noticing Edward was glaring at Alice. That hurt. Jasper smiled at me, but kind of a sad smile as if he knew what I was feeling.

Emmett was the one whom broke the silence. "Yo! My home cookie!" Jasper, Edward, Alice and I laughed and Rosalie cracked a smile, but it disappeared so quickly I'm wondering if I imagined it. We all began to talk, minus Edward; Rosalie even began to warm up to me. **(Yes, Rosalie now likes Bella, she's not as hostel) **

By six 'o'clock the sun was just beginning set. I went up to get a drink from the snack bar, and Edward decided to come with me. "So what? You're talking to me again?" I said as we walked away from the Cullens. "No, I guess I'm not." I glared at him. "Are you going to tell how you stopped the van?" He frowned. "Yeah, adrenaline rushes, you can Google it." I looked up at him. There's something about you and your family, something not human." He looked shocked but then covered it up with a laugh "What makes you think that?" I smiled. "You be surprised how much I know about the supernatural, magical world." We just started at each other for a minute. When something wet hit us. Oh no. There was Emmett in the water who just splashed us.

I began to panic. I took off my shirt and shorts and threw it over to my towel and jumped in the water and took off.

How am I going to explain this?

**Should I continue or do a Epov? **


	7. Beach Trip Final

**So, I'm going to do both Epov and Bpov but it will probably be short, I won't know 'till I write it so, just in case SORRY!**

Epov

I'm going to die today. Why? Because I'm going to kill Alice, and then Jasper is going to kill me. Thus, be dying.

Okay, so she talked to _her _on the bus, I sort of understand the bus trip must have been boring (I couldn't really tell I was too busy yelling at Alice in a voice that we could only hear because Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were on the other bus) but bringing her over here is just unbelievable.

_Edward stop glaring at Alice, you're hurting Bella's feelings also hurting me I already have enough emotions. _Jasper had told me mentally.

I then decided to peak into the rest of my families' thoughts.

Rosalie: _How dare Alice bring__ that__ here! _Okay, so Rosalie was agreeing with be but I felt a quick serge of anger at what she called Bella. Ugh, why can't I forget this girl?

Alice: _Get over it Edward. I want to figure out why I can't see her. _Gr.

Emmett: _Uh oh! Rosie looks mad, oh hi Eddie. _Another growl was released from my chest.

Emmett decided to say something. "Yo! My home cookie!" Even I laughed at that, and Rosalie cracked a smile, that's Emmett.

My family started to talk to Bella, and even **ROSALIE **warmed up to her.

Why does she have to be so perfect? NO! Bad Edward. I need to stop listening to Emmett's thoughts.

The sun began to set and Bella decided to go to the snack bar. Oh I give up I HAVE to talk to her. '

She looked at me. "So what you're talking to me again." She looked mad, like a kitten compared to Alice and Rosalie. I had to chuckle.

"No, I guess I'm not." Why'd I say that?

She glared at me. "Are you going to tell how you stopped the van?" I frowned.

Can't she just let that go? I said the first thing that came to my mind, "Yeah, adrenaline rush, you can Google it."

She looked up at me. What she said shocked me. "There's something about you and your family, something not human." I covered myself with a chuckle.

"What makes you think that?" She smiled, again shocking me if anyone else said that they let it drop, of course not Bella the mystery to me and Alice.

"You be surprised how much I know about the supernatural, magical world." I heard my family gasp quietly, obviously listening to, all thinking the same thing._ Does she know? How? _ I could only stare at her.

Alice decided to send over Emmett to us to break it up. He splashed us both with water. I noticed that Bella started to panic.

It's only water. I was about to say my thoughts when Bella ran and jumped in the water. I thought she told Mike she didn't swim.

I swear right before she hit the water… she..She was water. **(For those who don't know right be a mermaid grows her tail she turns into water for a split second.) **

Emmett came back from under water. "She's gone." He said in complete shock. What just happened?

Bpov

I swam back about ¼ away from the beach and slowly walked back. As I did the Cullens all ran up to me. "What happened?" They all basically shouted in unison. "Well since Emmett soaked me I decided to take a swim." It was the best I could think of.

"I thought you didn't swim." Emmett said. How'd he know that I said that? The rest of his family glared at him. Before I could ask Alice said. "Mike told us." That would make sense but as I said before nobody talks to the Cullens.

"Where did you go? You swam so fast, and I swear I saw you turn into water for a second before you hit the water!" Edward asked/screamed. Oh no he saw that. I looked away.

"We deserve answers!" Edward said once he saw I wasn't answering. Now, that tuned up the anger. "Excuse me?! YOU deserve answers?! I'll tell you once you tell me how you stopped the van! Until then I hope you enjoy disappointment!" I mocked him from the hospital at the end. No one said anything. I sighed, turned on my heal and walked over to Mike's group saying I didn't want t talk about it if the Cullens came up.

On the way to Forks High to get back to our cars, I put on my iPod and listened to Clair De Lune instead of Alice.

And for a second I thought I was making some real friends.


	8. Meet the Blacks

**Okay this is really short because this is m second chapter TODAY.**

Bpov

The next day was Saturday and before I knew it, it was dinner. Charlie invited the Blacks over. The same people who gave me the car.

All of today I couldn't get my mine off the Cullens so maybe this will be a good distraction.

It wasn't.

Once dinner was over I started washing the dishes and Billy's son Jacob came to help me.

"Here you wash, I'll dry." I smiled "Thanks." I heard Charlie and Billy talking. "I'm warning you Charlie she should stay away from the Cullens, there more dangerous than you think."

"What does your dad mean by that?" I asked Jake knowing he heard them too. "I don't think we were supposed to hear that. Anyway it's nothing."

"Come on, tell me." I basically pleaded I have to know what they are. "I'm really not supposed to." I just looked at him.

"Okay. Do you like scary stories?" I smiled and nodded. He began to tell me about the story of his tribe. About the wolves protecting their people against the enemy and how the Cullens said that they were different from their own kind, so they made a treaty with them, that if they stayed off their land and didn't kill anyone, they wouldn't expose them and wouldn't harm them as long as they stayed true to their part.

The only thing he didn't tell me was what they were...are.

"So, what are they?" I decided to ask, I had to. "It's just a scary story Bella." "Yeah, but I want to know.

He smiled and said "Vampires." Just as Billy wheeled in the kitchen looking mad with an equally mad Charlie right behind him. "Come on Jake were leaving." Before I could say anything Billy was leaving.

I waved to Jake. "Everything okay?" I asked my dad once they were gone.

He smiled. "Yeah just my buddy is also against the Cullens." He looked sad at this. I smiled at him.

"I know the Cullens are most definably nice people, maybe a little strange, but completely nice." Charlie smiled at me, before bidding me a goodnight.

As I lay in my bed, unable to sleep because of the rain, I thought.

Vampires? Well if mermaids why not vampires? I smiled as I fell asleep.


	9. Vampires, So what, Flash Backs

**Sorry, I need ideas I have gotten two. This is my third try at this chapter. : ( So, Review. **

Bpov

It was Monday before I knew it. As soon as I got to school. I walked up to the Cullens who were currently waiting by the Volvo.

I wonder if they were waiting for someone, me. "We need to talk." I said simply. "Ya think?" I only really knew Emmett for a day, but you can really sense his character.

Edward spoke up. "Come to our house after school." It wasn't a question.

The day went fast. Ignoring all questions about the Cullens, and went to the library for lunch.

I walked up to the Cullens again. Déjà. "Hey, I'll follow you." I told Edward seeing as he's always driving. And he's cute. OKAY I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! Have to stop hanging out with the girls; I'm starting to act like them.

"It's a bumpy way I don't think that your truck will make it. So, you'll have to drop it off and ride with us." Rosalie said. "How is that going to work?" Really how are six people going to fit in the teeny car? Alice answered. "Easy! Rose will sit on Emmett's lap and I'll sit on Jazzy kin's, with you in the passenger's seat." I nodded. "Okay if that's okay, with Emmett, Rosalie, and _Jazzy kin." _I smirked. Jazz playfully "Shut up."

Rude. Okay I'm really turning into Rikki. I'm going to have to tell her that. I ran to my truck.

I really don't get the Cullens. It's like their bipolar, no offence. Well I guess they're just trying their secret a secret, well it didn't work on me I guess. Probably because I understand the secretly. Ever since that faithful.

"_Come on Bella, Cleo just jump." I looked down. Emma known me since diapers, did she really expect me to jump and not fall? Well I guess so. I sighed. "I'll go first, I guess." I told Cleo. If I achieve I know she will know can too. I jumped and failed, no shocked. I went head first in the hole. Surprisingly, there's a cave like thing. I hear Emma's worried voice. "ARE YOU OKAY?!" I responded back. "Yeah but there's no way I can climb back up!" _

I smiled and shook my head at the memory. By now we're at my house. I got out of my car after parking in the driveway.

I walked over to the Volvo and sat in the passenger's seat. "Hey." I said simply and got the same responses. Edward turned on the radio and "So What" by Pink came on. Alice screamed. "Keep it on!" Okay this is the only song I love by Pink.

Edward groaned. Alice and Rosalie started to sing at the top of their lungs and I did too.

Na, Na, Na, na, na, na, na, na, na

I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)  
I've got a brand new attitude,  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight!

[Chorus]  
So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

Unh Check my flow Uohhh

The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simps  
(Shit! )  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
(Oops)  
What if this song's on the radio,  
Then somebody's gonna die! haha  
I'm going to get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight

Na na na na  
He's gonna to start a fight  
Na na na na  
We're all gonna get in a fight!

[Chorus]  
So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

You weren't there  
You never were  
You want it all but that's not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there, you let me fall

[Chorus]  
So, so what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

No no  
No no, I don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

(Wooohooooooo! )

Ba da da da pffftt

We all did the sticking out your tongue noise. And busted laughing. I shocked I only really do silly stuff with the gang, but I don't know with the Cullens I feel comfy.  
I love it.

When we got to the Cullens house, we were all laughing at Emmett's stupid jokes. Edward asked if he can put in a C.D. earlier and we all agreed. So, he goes. "Can I put it now?" And Emmett says. "That's what he said." We all laughed at such a stupid joke, only because it was from Emmett.

And that was start, the rest of the ride we laughed at Emmett's stupid and corny jokes. Then we pulled up to the Cullen's house-which was amazing by the way- realization hit me. And I guess the rest of the Cullens too because they got serious looks on their face.

We entered the house and I met Carlisle and Esme. Now we're all sitting on the couch. Carlisle broke the silence. "Okay, so obviously we both have secrets, so what are we going to do about this?" I smirked. "Well I already know your secret, so I guess it's not really a secret huh?" They all "What'd" and stuff.

"Your vampires right?" They just gaped at me. I explained what happened with Jacob. "Damn, Blacks!" Emmett said. "Language." Esme scolded her son. He smiled sheepishly.

After about ten minutes they all had gotten use to me knowing their secret when Edward spoke up. "You said that if you knew our secret then you would tell us yours." I smiled, new plan. "No I actually said if you_ told _me I tell you." I smirked. "You never told me, I figured it out so you'll have to figure out mine. "There was protests all around the room, expect from Edward. "Is that a challenge Miss. Swan?" I smirked once again. "Yes Mr. Cullen I think it is."  
What feelings am I feelings am I feeling for Edward? Jasper raised an eyebrow at me and Edward.

"_Alright Cleo and I are coming down."Emma shouted from upward. Then both of them screamed as the feel down._

_Then Rikki followed. Emma was extremely mad to but it lightly. I ignored them as they argued. How are we going to get out of here? _

_We found stair like stones that lead to an opening to some sort of volcano. We all marveled in amazement. Emma said " It's a moon pool it leads to the ocean" She jumped in and swam, after a few second of her not coming back Cleo began to panic. "Emma?!" She shouted. "Just give her a few seconds" Rikki said. Emma came back about ten seconds after. "I was right it's about a twenty second swim, to the ocean." Emma said when she got air. "Great we'll swim to the surface." I finally spoke up. _

_Then I realized something just as Cleo said it. "I can't." "Why?" Rikki questioned. "I can't swim." Only Emma and I knew that. We convinced her that we'll be right here. She came in the water and went under but luckily Rikki got her. The moon shone over us and yellow dots surrounded us. "Weird."Rikki said. No one thought anything of it. We swam under to the surface. "That wasn't twenty seconds." Cleo gasped. "Whatever we're alive right?" Rikki spoke. The water police found us and dropped us off home. Little did we know that me tripping was going to change our lives. _

**Sorry I'll try to update soon. Oh, I need a beta so anyone? **


	10. Full Moon Part 1

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! That's all I gotta say. **

Do You Believe In Magic is blasting on my radio, dancing and singing, the dancing I'm not doing very well but I do sing at Rikki's, so. Once the song ended I laughed when I heard clapping. I looked behind me fast.

There were the Cullens, all of the Cullen except Carlisle and Esme. I blushed scarlet to say the least.

"Can I help you?" I asked embarrassed. "Thought, you'd like a ride to school, you know carpool...nice dancing." I glared at Jasper, and he just smirked. "Whatever_ Jazzy! _Can't you guys come in through the door like normal people?!"

"Well were vampires, not people! Duh!" With that Rose hit him. "OW! Rosie!" She hit him again. "Don't call me Rosie!" Emmett just pouted. I giggled. He stuck his tongue at me. I giggled again. "Whatever bellerina." I glared at him.

Finally, after much arguing we were at school. Everyone stared at this, and Alice and Rose linked their arms with mine. So, much with her hating me.

_LUNCH_

Jess didn't take so well with me sitting with the Cullens. "So, give us a hint at what you are please! It's so annoying not knowing what you're thinking!" The Cullens told me about their powers and how only Jasper's works on me.

I almost gave in and told him everything….hey it's not my fault he's so beautiful. WHAT BAD MIND! Oh great first Rikki, now Emmett.

"BELLA!" I jumped. "WHAT?!" Okay I stand corrected NOW everyone's staring. Alice smirked. "We were trying to get you attention you completely blanked out." I blushed. "Sorry… right hint! Uhm. Fish!" What? It was the first thing that came to my mind. … "Fish?"

"Yeah, that's actually a really good one." "Right. OH I KNOW!" I raised my eyebrows. "Really Emmett?" "Nope." "Only you Emmet." I smiled

Wait! "Wait! What's today's the date?!" They all looked at me weirdly. "Uh the twenty fourth of February why?" Edward answered/asked. I groaned and took out my cell phone. I hope their at lunch, I think so. I dialed Lewis. "Yello?" "Did you really say 'yello'?" I can practically see him rolling his eyes. "Hello to you to Bella."

The Cullens were looking at me and the phone. "Hey, what we doing tonight, Emma's?" I ask. "Nah, her parents are home, never going to allow it. We'll have to do your house." I thought. "Well Charlie is staying at Harry's tonight, sure." "'Kay talk to you later." "Bye.""

They all looked at me once I hung up. "Eavesdroppers." Was all I said. I know what tonight is, and so does Lewis. Full Moon.

**That's all for today. Sorry. My computer is all wack, my spell check is telling me there's no Harry and at the end when it said "Was all I said." It says after said is supposed to be a ? WTH? I'll update soon promise. **


	11. Full Moon Part 2

**Heyyy. **

Knock, knock. That should be the gang. I opened the door and got saw something unexpected.

**Review. What's the shock? JUST KIDDING! IMANGINE!**

"What are you guys doing here?! You got to leave!" Only an hour to the full moon, they have to leave and the gang has to be here. "Oh come on Bella we wanna meet your friends their sleeping over can't we too? What's on the window?" Alice said in one breath. "No, and nothing." She was talking about the black attachable wall paper thing that I got at the hardware shop.

"Why? Please." This was Emmett. I opened my mouth to respond but someone beat me to it.

"Hey Bells, people I don't know." Of course now they're here. "Fine." I said to the Cullens I mean what am I supposed to say, I know they'll just come back which won't be good.

"Guys the Cullens are going to sleep over too." They all look at me with warning looks. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Alright, this is Cleo, Emma, Rikki, Zane, Lewis, and Ash; this is Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose." I said pointing at each person. They knew the Cullens are vampires so they knew not to think anything around the Cullens. We were lucky Alice couldn't see for some reason but Edward can still read _their _minds. Not mine. That thought made me smile.

"Okay. Now nobody open the door or window. Got it? No questions or you're out. Okay?" What? I couldn't think of an excuse.

Everyone agreed. We all changed into out pajamas and spread our sleeping bags out in the living room. We all knew the Cullens don't sleep, but they don't know everyone knows. If that makes sense. Probably not huh? Didn't think so. Okay so now I should stop talking…well whoever you are.

Who are you?

Anyway new topic. After a while Lewis's watch beeped, meaning the moon went up. Great.

Eventually we went to bed without incident, which was a shock. And I fell asleep.

Ugh I woke up and got up to get a drink I know what's wrong with me and saw Emmett opening a window. "NO!" But he did. That's all I remember.

**Short sorry. Which Cullen POV next?**


	12. Full Moon Part 3

**Sorry I haven't updated. : (**

Em Pov.

Hmm Bella and her friends are weird. Edward growled. Oh! Someone has a crush oops sorry Eddie forgot. But seriously what's up with the whole don't open the window thing? He just ignored me. Whatever. Imma open the window anyway muwahh. Just when I'm opening the flap that lets the moonlight in I hear "Emmett!" "What I do?" Was my automatic response. I saw Bella staring out the window, and Edward started apologizing for my stupidity. Hey! I'm not stupid.

"Let's go for a swim." Bella finally spoke.

EPov

"Let's go for a swim." Bella finally answered me.

_Huh?- Emmett_

_Why swim?_ Rosalie_

_Is Bella okay? – Esme_

_Why isn't she feeling any emotions?!- Jasper_

"Um Bella you said you can't swim." I said slowly. She started skipping? She giggled. " I lied." She said laughing like It was the funniest thing. "Why?" Jasper asked confused. "Becaause." She dragged out the word. "Good answer." Emmett said. I think we were all confused. "Come on, I wanna show you something." We followed her outside to wear it was raining. "Bella no!" We heard I think Lewis scream. What is going on in this crazy place?rigt

**Shortest ever but better than nothing right? I'll try to update tomorrow. **


	13. Full Moon Last Part

_So this is the last Full Moon. Did you hear about the Twilight book. It sounds kind of stupid (no offence) but it was a short summary who knows maybe I'll like it. Anyway it comes out in June, right with the Eclipse movie. No exact date. It's called "The Short Second Life of Bree Tanor. (might have spelled it wrong this is from memory.) It's about one of the newborns, in Eclipse with the whole war and everything. It sounds okay but I just like Bpov. So if anyone has more information review. Okay maybe this is a scheme to get more reviews but still. Lol! _

_**After a long authors note on with the story. **_

_**Epov**_

_**Lewis came up and pulled Bella back. "Okay?! What now?!" Rosalie asked in an annoyed voice. "Okay! Now, is that you guys have to leave." He said in a way of mocking Rose. Eventually he got us to leave threating to call the police saying Emmett was drunk, and by reading his mind seeing he wasn't bluffing, I made everyone leave. But we watched from a distance. Bella continued going on about swimming until she fell a sleep. Lewis didn't keep an eye off her until then. At the end we decided to go and get changed since they would probably be waking up soon. **_

_**Bpov **_

_**I woke up with a headache. Why do I feel like I have a hangover. Not that I ever been drunk before! I'm serious. Okay the last thing I remember was Emmett… "No!" I cried. "Shut up." Rikki mumbled still half a sleep. Lewis sat up and said. "Yes." I groaned. "What I'd do." He frowned. "Nothing really, just kept blabbering about swimming." I groaned. "I made them leave, by threating to call the police saying that Emmett was drunk, which I have a feeling could happened if he wasn't you know…" I laughed a little bit. **_

_**I heard the bell ring That stopped my laughing.**_

_**Sorry short. Review**_


	14. Funny how things can change in a day

**Sorry but this one is longer**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Lunarhowl who's review made me really laugh out loud! Thank you.**

Btw I never used a disclaimer so one time I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR H20 JUST ADD WATER or did I say it…whatever won't harm saying it again.

Bpov

Uh oh. "Good luck." I heard Lewis mumble, going back to bed. Thank God Emma's sleeping she freak out.( notice Emma hasn't been mentioned I'm used to season 3 for anyone who watches H20) The bell rang again. Okay, Bella face your fears. I mean what's the big deal you know there secret it will be fine yeah fin….DING! The bell again. "Okay! I'm coming!" I scream, even though they would have heard me if I whispered. Luckily my friends are heavy sleepers and didn't wake up.

Okay now time to go.

I opened the door I started talking before they could. "Hey guys! How are you? I'm good too thanks! So what brings you here this morni.." I started in a rush tone.

"Bella!" Alice screamed. "There's something up! I can't see you Edward can't read your mind! You say you can't swim then jump in the water! Then yesterday you started acting all crazy because Emmett just opened the window! You said you lied about not swimming, which we figured since you didn't drown when you jumped in the water, and then when your going to show us something Lewis comes in all crazy and kicking us out. Stop playing games!" Alice screamed the entire thing.

Well now I know what I did last night.

"To my defense I don't know why your powers don't work on me." I say pathetically.

They all glared at me. Even Carlisle and Esme.

"You see…….." I was interrupted by Emma. "Morning all. Breakfast?" I smiled weakly at her. "Hey, Em."

We all ate pancakes besides the Cullens who politely declined them saying they already eaten, but we all knew better.

Eventually my friends had to leave. I hugged each of them,, knowing I won't see them later because of the Cullens.

They started the conversation but to my relief Charlie came home at the best time. The Cullens scattered in hopes of not getting caught.

"How was your night? Not to lonely I hope." Charlie started conversation. If only he knew.

**EdwardandBella EdwardandBella EdwardandBella EdwardandBella**

Later we were all meeting in the field where I was going to meet the rest of the Cullens they were planning to play baseball, I promised to explain later after they play, just to buy time.

**I'm going to skip up to the part where they meet at the ballet studio. Who really needs me to repeat the book? **

I was breathing heavily I can't take a vampire. Maybe if I had Rikki's power. I could just burn him. But what am I going to do? Okay I have to do this for Mom. I can't let her get hurt for me. Never.

He tricked me to get me here. I was a little frustrated of course but the relief that my mom is safe at home with Phil overpowered it.

"It's weird. A normal human would be mad, or scared but you look almost happy" I want to say well I'm a fish not human. Only I could sarcastic at a moment like this. And Rikki.

"Nothing to say?" He asked. "You better back off! I'm not as weak as I look!" And I'm not. He laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"I warned you." I mumbled under my breath. I picked up my right hand and wind started to form.

He looked wide eyed. To shocked to do anything. I picked it up a little bit. He started to fly in the air a little. Then higher, then higher. Suddenly he was twenty feet up hitting the ceiling.

"Your no human." He said in a panic voice. "Never said I was." Out of no where Edward popped out.

He looked at me and then James. The rest of the Cullens came in and then did the same procedure. I dropped him and he fell through the floor. They continued to stare at me. "Get him!" I screamed. They followed pursuit.

I'm going to have a lot more explaining to do.

Funny how things change in a day.

**Planning to write this for a while. Longer right? I mean not long but longerER. Right? Review please.**


	15. A lot to explain

**Okay another update. **

Edpov

I can't believe Jasper! He let her go. I mean he should of gotten Alice to go with, even though I have to admit Bella is a genius. Not now! I got to get to her. That's when I realize I'm in love.

Apov

I am so stupid how could I possibly fall for that I am such an idiot! Edward sure believes that. He's gaining a lot more speed than us. I wonder how long it will take for him to realize he's in love with They will get together even if I can't see Bella, I know they will. Edward was out of sight and in gain was the ballet studio. We all jumped through the roof. Where Bella had James..huh?

Edpov

Once I got in I saw Bella hand in a weird position pointing at James. But that's not what stopped me Bella was somehow creating wind?

My family dropped in.

THOUGHTS

Alice: Bella had James..huh?

Jasper: Did I miss something?

Rosalie: What the Hell?

Esme: Uhm.

Carlisle: What?

Emmett: Cool.

OUT OF THOUGHTS

Then _my _Bella pulled her hand to the side, and James fell through the floor. We all stared at Bella.

"Go get him!" She screamed. We did as told.

What just happened?

Bpov

Before I knew it I home. I guess I fallen asleep on the plane. When I woke up there was Edward on the other side of my bed. "Uhm, hi?" I sort as a question.

" We'll talk at my house, Charlie, ever so thankful we save you, agreed to let you go to our house, after breakfast." Oh thanks Charlie. "Then you can tell us what's going on.

I took a deep breath. "I can't. It's not only my secret." He nodded. "Those friends you had over?" He asked. "Sort of I'll explain later." I replied . He nodded and I went off to get ready.

AFTER BREAKFAST

We were all in the Cullen living room waiting for someone to start the soon to be conversation. Cleo and Rikki are happy I'm finally telling my secret. Emma's okay, at first she was mad, but then when I reminded her of Ash, she was okay with it, she's still not happy but also not mad.

The boys were neutral. But they were a little upset.

They see me as their baby sister, as I see them as my older brothers so they get into all over protective zone.

"So…" Emmett started. Of course Emmett. "You want to explain what happened at the ballet studio?" Of course Rikki said. "Not really." I had to laugh a little bit.

"I don't know where to start." I say. "At the beginning." Emmett answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay." I started. The Cullens all looked at me.

"Nobody interrupt me okay? Emmett." I say. He pouted. "If you do I leave."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, it started one regular day. Cleo went wandering off somewhere, and I was walking with Emma home. Turns out Zane being the jerk he was tricked Cleo on to his boat. What happened was Rikki stole some piece, now it won't work. Now, Cleo can't swim, so she's stuck on the boat. Rikki comes out of no where and jumps on the boat, fixing the problem she caused. Basically they took the boat got us and we started going to sea." I took a breath.

"The boat ran out of gas, so we paddled to this strange island. Macko Island. We were stuck, Emma had her phone but no service so we started going to higher elevation so we could get some. After walking for a while, I fell." Emmett snickered, but I ignored him with everyone else.

"Into this hole, thing. I fell into a cave. Eventually everyone else followed, and we found this Moon Pool it was in a volcano. It lead to the ocean so we each went in it so could swim and try to find help. But the water started to bubble once the full moon went over the volcano top, right under was the water. What happened we still don't understand."

I didn't know how to word it so I showed them. With the flick of a hand my glass of water was in the air.

**I know your forming a mob. Review. I'll try to update either later today or tommrow.**


	16. FIRE VS ICE RIKKI VS EMMETT

_I am not dead an apologize for thee LONG wait. So much for later today or tomorrow. I got a few hate mail and I kind of didn't feel like writing. But then I realized WHO CARES? I got hundredths of people who been waiting for me to update for months. THANK YOU to them, if you don't like don't read. Yeah I know now that I read it over a lot doesn't makes sense but I plan on after I finish it I'm going to fix up the mistakes._

_**BPOV **_

_**The Cullens started in shock. Oh no! What if they think of us as freaks. I mean yeah they're (My ninth **__**grade English teacher went over the theres to my class! And most didn't know it already GEEZ) **__vampires but we grow tails. _

_What if Edward-they think it's ugly. What's up with me and Edward? Is there a possible way that I l-love him. There is no way he'd feel like that to me especially when he sees what I am._

_I realize then that I've zoned out, and the water fell on Lewis. But of course it wasn't water because Cleo tried to stop it and turned it into slime. Which then actually fell on Lewis, so he is covered head to toe in slime. Cleo looked sheepishly at him while Rikki and I laughed hysterically._

_Eventually so did Emmett but rest were to shocked. I finally remembered where I was. I looked at the gang and they nodded encouragingly. "We're mermaids." I mumble. Each head snaps up. _

"_Mermaids for two years. We don't know exactly how but every full moon in the moon pool." "Moon pool?" I glared at Emmett. "Yes, that's what we call it. Anyway, when the full moon goes directly toward the water….magic happens." _

_They all blink, shocked. "I can control water." I continue. "Manipulate it in any form and make it bigger or smaller. Also, I can control the wind." Cleo took the lead. "I can turn water into slime and harden it, and also control the wind." Then Emma. "I can freeze water and change the weather to rain, hail, or snow." We all turned to Rikki. "Heat water/fire and lightening." She put it fast and short. "And the opening the window did what to you?" I answer Jasper's question and Lewis goes to take a shower. An awkward silence. "So Big Guy." Rikki says to Emmett. "I bet I can beat you in a fight._

_They then got all ready for a fight. Esme kicked us outside. It was entertaining to watch. Emmett circled around her a lot but then she put fire all over him. We laughed as he Stopped Dropped and Rolled. It was fun. Could we all get along. _

_**I know it's soooooooooooooo short but it's an update. : D**_


	17. IMPORTANT AN ABOUT UPDATES PLEASE READ

**I know what your thinking "SHE'S ALIVE" Yeah yeah, I'm sorry… Also, sorry for people who saw this and thought it was an update. Here's the thing it's obvious this story is my most popular…but I reread it and honestly think I should rewrite it. It would be quick updates(honest) Tell me what you think. Should I rewrite or just continue…honestly I really don't believe I could write a lot unless I start over…sorry. But if that's what the majority decide then I will try, because I only write for you guys. So review or PM with you opinion!**

**-Thanks, HMTH! **


End file.
